This invention relates generally to a bicycle storage and retrieval assembly and particularly to a manually operated storage assembly for loading, storing and unloading bicycles and which are mounted within or to the top of existing bicycle storage racks.
Storage systems are important in the marketing and sale of bicycles in large retail establishments, such as Wal-Mart, Target and Sears, as well as specialty stores for bicycle and related products. It has been difficult, however, to efficiently store bikes in racks generally and particularly those that are beyond easy reach. For example, the easy loading and unloading of bikes particularly above the second level of a bike storage rack has been lacking in the art. The bicycle storage assembly of the present invention provides a versatile, simple to install, easy to operate bike rack which permits the quick loading and unloading to and from safe and secure storage positions within and above present bike racks.
The bicycle storage assembly of the invention provides for the quick, easy and secured storage of bikes. Presently, it may take up to 20 minutes to retrieve a bike stored at an elevated location above an existing storage rack, i.e., utilizing ladders, etc. The storage assembly of the present invention allows for the storage and retrieval of bikes in less than 30 seconds for each operation. The assembly is constructed to store bikes of all sizes, i.e., having 20, 22, 24 and 26 inch wheels.